I Had To Have You
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: Aang admits his feelings for Katara on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon.  After the war, just before the final kiss.  Contains a lot of Kataang fluff!  Oneshot. Not a poem.


**An oneshot. Aang admits his feelings for Katara on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. This is after the war, before their final kiss that 'sealed the deal' of their relationship. If you have looked it up, the creators said they intended for the kiss to be even deeper, they wanted a full-blown kiss with no holding back. The animators fought with them and every time they presented the kiss the creators simply told them, "we want to see tongue!" Finally the creators had to settle for a less heated kiss since the animators wouldn't go farther considering the age of the couple. The reason why they wanted that kiss to be like that is because it symbolizes their wedding kiss. It was Katara returning Aang's feelings, and because they weren't going to have further episodes of them, they had to finalize their relationship. A way of saying, "Katara and Aang get married, they live happily ever after." I must say I have watched the series many, many times. I can recall any episode and describe every character in it, and what they did. Now that I am watching the series yet again, I am looking at their facial expressions, their actions, trying to see if they showed any 'hidden' wordless connections. Trust me, there was more of Aang and Katara then you would think. Many, many, many times Aang and Katara will look at each, share a look of compassion and lust then slightly blush and look away embarrassed they caught each other in their own fantasies. Many symbols throughout the series to, in season 2, when Aang is about to fly off with Sokka to see the Guru, you see Aang was about to admit his feelings for Katara and right before he says it, Sokka rushes in and interrupts their moment. Don't tell me that wasn't on purpose. Sokka knew and his brotherly instincts kicked in trying to save his innocent sister. Then shortly after they get in a group hug where Sokka says, "Okay, we all love each other, seriously." Did you notice that when he said seriously he began to pat the heads of Aang and Katara? He knew what he was doing. He could of patted some one else's head, or not pat a head at all. Anyway, I am going on for far to long. Please enjoy the story. I don't own Avatar, I do not own the first half of the audio, but the rest I own because I made up the last half, personalizing it to Kataang.**

_If you just let me explain, I can explain this,_

_If you just listen._

_It was the first time that I saw you,_

_I'd never seen anything so__ perfect__._

_I remember thinking that,_

_I had to have you or I'd die._

_Then you whispered that you loved me,_

_And I felt so peaceful, and safe._

_Because I knew that no matter what happened,_

_From that day on, _

_Nothing could ever be that bad,_

_Because I had __you__._

_Then I grew up,_

_I thought that I had to give you up._

_I lost my way,_

_But you never gave up on me._

_I started to blame you for my failures,_

_But I needed you, more then anything._

_I realized that,_

_I was fighting for you._

_I wanted this world to be safe, _

_So you could live without fear._

_I, we did it,_

_You were worth fighting for. _

_But right now, what is above anything else,_

_I learned that I love you, and I always will._

_No matter what you think,_

_If you don't care, and move on,_

_I will always be there for you._

_Because I love you._

The war was over. The news still shocked the group; it rang beautifully in their ears. They won. Aang conquered the Phoenix King, Katara conquered the Firelord, and they did it. Doing what seemed impossible, they gave it their all, and it was worth it. It seemed entirely too easy now. Everyone agreed and submitted under their new ruler, it seemed as if even Ozai's most devoted followers were fine if he was gone. Of course there was the hardships of rebuilding the world, getting everything into a sense of balance. They knew some people would start rebelling, although they couldn't do much. They could be easily stopped, no one could compare to Ozai, or Azula. The Avatar was the most powerful being; no one could surpass him in power. They were finally safe.

Sitting alone, Aang was near the corner of the room, away from the rest of the group. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. _Now what? What comes next? _Were the biggest questions in his mind, besides the thoughts of Katara. He was a simple Monk, a single person, with the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. It was a lot to ask of a guy, love was just complicating things, although he needed it to help keep balance within him.

"I think you all look great!" Came Toph's voice, speaking loud enough to talk over the arguing group. Sokka drew a picture of the Gaang, but he, well added some of his own things into it, and distorted the looks of many people.

"Thanks To-," his face went for gratitude to being annoyed, "hey!" he held the word out longer, and his irritated face showed some humor. Everyone burst out laughing; it filled the room, echoing around them.

Aang slowly stood up, and quietly walked out onto the balcony. He looked up at the sunset, leaning on the railing. A fresh breeze whispered into his ears, easing him of the worrisome thoughts. He let out a deep breath and relaxed into its callings. His native element always soothed him, calming his spirit. It reminded him of Katara, how she fluidly goes through her waterbending forms. It felt like her touch, slowly caressing him, gently messaging into him, healing any trace of pain or discomfort. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace. His thoughts settled and drained out, allowing him to enjoy himself.

Faint vibrations reached him; he could feel the figure moving towards him. He quickly 'saw' that it was Katara, he didn't move, letting her come to him.

"Hey," her soft voice drifted into the breeze, flooding his ears with harmonious sounds. She was standing next to him, lovingly gazing at his face. She felt ready, she knew what she wanted, and that was the boy standing before her. Only he wasn't a boy anymore. He grew up into a handsome man in just a few short weeks. Not in height, but in mind, and soul. She was ready to accept him, his love. His eyes looked out towards her, catching her eyes, and locking into place with them. Her breath caught in her lungs, she always felt like this when looking into his exotic stormy gray eyes. He felt exactly the same when looking into her amazing bright blue eyes.

Aang was ready to admit his feelings for her, now was the perfect time. Her dazzling beauty was nothing compared to the vivid colors of the sunset, the orange and pink sky reflected off her dark skin in bright angelic ways. Stepping closer to her, he leaned in, extending his arms. She gladly accepted and opened up her arms, enveloping him into a hug. The to stayed like that, just enjoying the closeness of their skin. Feeling the hot breath down their backs. Aang opened his eyes and smiled passionately, a slight blush colored his cheeks, as it was coloring Katara's cheeks to. Slowly the to broke up the hug, still standing close.

Looking off into the sunset Aang began to twiddle his thumbs together, his heart raced. He was going to do it, he was about to admit to Katara his feelings.

"Katara, if you will let me explain, I can explain this. All I ask of _you_ is to _listen_." He said softly. He breathed in a shaky breath, trying to airbend the steady flow of oxygen into his nostrils in attempt to calm his breathing.

She nodded her head, and looked out at the sunset. His voice was serious, soft, and calming. It helped her racing heart slow down, but she could feel pressure building up in her body. _What is he going to say? _ She had an idea of what he was probably going to say to her, but she wasn't sure. She had driven him away so many times, refusing his acts of love. She was confused then, but because of it, she feared that she may of lost him. She was going to listen.

"It was the first time that I saw you. You looked so young, so fearful. But through your fear, you had a strong aurora of confidence around you. You were strong, and a fighter. You still are." He said smiling, thinking of her beautiful blue eyes looking down at him. "Those eyes," he whispered, "they were so blue, so beautiful. I was so shocked to see you; you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Almost instantly my crush was formed." He looked at her, staring into those eyes.

Katara was staring at him the whole time. _This can't be real. _ Guys like him just didn't exist, or did they? She remembered when she was looking at him, so worried about what was about to happen next, worried if the young boy in her arms was going to make it. Then when his eyes began to slowly open, she remembered how they gazed into her eyes. It made sense, because after they did that, they snapped open. Sokka must of noticed the young boy's affections for his sister, with probably made him even more annoyed with him. Then of course when Aang asked to go penguin sledding, it was his way of asking her out on a date, in his little boy mind.

"You were so perfect, it seemed unreal. The only way I was able to express those overflowing emotions for you was to ask you to go penguin sledding, which popped into my mind soon as I realized we where in one of the poles." He chuckled a bit, "you will never know how ecstatic I was when you said yes." He looked back out on the sunset. "When you came to rescue me from Zuko, I knew then that I had to have you or I'd die." A single tear made it's way down his face when he said that.

Katara stared at him lovingly. He wasn't the little boy she found at the iceberg anymore, now he was a man, and now he proved it, yet again. She couldn't believe how long he felt this way about her, it really must of crushed him whenever she did turn down his acts of affection. It also made sense why he continuously tried to impress her.

"When I saw Gyatso's remains at the temple, the feelings of rage, hurt, and sadness overwhelmed me. I felt so alone." His breath caught, she noticed it start to waver. "You were there for me, you whispered that you were my family. It made me feel so peaceful, and safe." More tears flowed down his cheek. Slowly reaching up, Katara gently wiped them away, tears where forming in her eyes to.

"I knew that no matter what happened, from that day on, I knew nothing could ever be that bad." Memories from the day of the invasion filled their minds, when Aang kissed her, and when she returned it. He continued, "because I had you." He looked at her, and smiled warmly. She returned it, her first tear brimmed over and rolled down her cheek.

"But," he voice said breaking the brief silence. "I grew up. The guru told me that I had to give you up." His voice grew stronger, Katara could detect a hint of anger in it. "How could he ever be so _stupid_? Why would I give you up?" he looked away, "I almost did." He whispered, voice shaking. "I felt the cosmic energy flow, the power, oh the power." He paused, "It was overwhelming, all the power in the world was mine, I had it, but then I heard a desperate plea for help. It sent an icy chill down my spine. You flooded me, all chained up, struggling to break free. Everything stopped for me. I began running down the pathway, away from the power. I felt my head clog up, the cosmic energy blocked. I began to fall, everything dissolving in front of me. But it didn't matter, I needed you." He grimaced, because of that he died. It was a mistake, he acted to quickly. He misunderstood what the guru asked up him to do. "I ran off, ignoring the warning the Guru, telling me if I left, I would never be able to access the Avatar State, but I was so blinded by love that I didn't care." Aang finally looked at her again.

Katara gasped quietly, how could Aang choose her over the Avatar State? He needed it, with out it he wouldn't be able to win the war. But then, he did master the Avatar State, but how?

"There were to many. I knew we would not be able to do it. I had to give you up, in order to save your life. I let you go, and I felt the energy return to me, the power enveloped me, but this time, I controlled it. Next thing I knew the most intense pain ever came over me. I tried to cry out, but I couldn't. I could feel my body shut down, and everything went black."

More tears fell, Katara remembered that day. It was a bitter memory, she tried to forget it, but she never could. The day Aang died.

"I lost my way, I began to blame you, out off all people, I blamed you on my failures. To much of a coward to face them myself." He sighed, "I ran away, thinking I had to do it on my own." He paused before continuing, "I gave up. The ocean's power controlled me, I was loosing the battle for my life. Just as I quit fighting, Yue, and Roku demanded me to keep going. Keep fighting! Your face filled my brain, and then I knew that I wasn't fighting this battle for me. I was fighting it for you." He said blinking back tears.

Katara longed to hug him, to wrap her arms around him, to tell him everything was alright. But she remembered that he wanted her to listen, and he wasn't done.

"I wanted this world to be safe, just for you. So you could live without fear." He said smiling. "We did it. I made this world safe, just for you. You were worth fighting for." He looked back at Katara, his goofy smile eased her mind.

"Aang," Katara whispered, her voice filed with emotions. Aang silenced her, he was not done yet.

"But what I learned, it was above anything else. That on this crazy journey, no matter what happened, I learned that I loved you. More then anything else." One last tear fell down his face. "I always will love you, even if you don't care. If you move on to someone else, if you leave me to be a distant memory in a long forgotten past, I will still be there for you, comforting you whenever you need it. Because I love you." Aang said smiling at her.

Katara was overjoyed. Aang was the most sweetest guy ever. He was full of compassion, and here this wonderful man just said he loved her, in the most beautiful way.

"Aang, I will always love you. Don't you ever forget it." She said looking into his warm, beautiful eyes. "I was a fool not to realize your feelings for me. I was so oblivious to them. I was even more stupid to not realize _my _feelings for you." She said fighting back the tears.

"Katara, you're my Forever Girl." Aang said in a state of bliss. His true love just returned his affections, Katara was ready for his love, and she accepted it with open arms, not once did she hesitate. Katara giggled at his name for her.

"Forever Girl?" she whispered, that was the most cheesiest thing she has ever heard, but she loved it. Aang's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked looking embarrassed.

"I like it. But please tell me, how did that come in?" she asked him with amusement. He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

"Well, uh, before the invasion, I kind of, well, you remember when I said I daydreamed about living under water?" he said wondering how this was going to turn out.

"How could I ever forget?" She giggled again.

"Well I lied. I actually daydreamed about telling my feelings for you, and you interrupted when I took you in my arms and called you my Forever Girl." He said blushing a bit. Katara laughed.

"No wonder you looked so distressed!" she jumped at him, hugging him.

"I'm glad your fine with it, I thought you would be embarra-mphh" he was cut off with warm lips against his. He was surprised to say the least, but he eagerly returned it, deepening the kiss. He felt free, like he was soaring above the clouds. A warm tingly feeling developed in his stomach. Katara was feeling the same to. She broke up the kiss smiling.

"Have I ever told you that you talk to much?" she said happily. Aang smiled and kept her close, snatching a arm around waist, pushing her closer to him.

"Your mine now," he whispered possessively into her ear, making her shiver. He smiled, "Nice to know I have that effect on you." He said mischievously. Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang!" she accused him, but started smiling, she had an idea of payback. Stepping in front of him, she pressed her body against his, placing her hands on his chest, she looked him in his eyes. Aang gulped, feeling the blood rush to a certain spot. 

"K-Katara!" He scolded, and she laughed.

"Nice to know I have that effect on you." She said returning the mischievous looks.

"You little-" he stopped and smiled, snatching her lips with his for a brief kiss and grabbed her hand. "Time to face the music." He said looking towards where Sokka and the rest of the Gaang were.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad." Katara said reassuring him. Hand in hand, they walked towards their doom. Sure enough the calming atmosphere was broken with a yell.

"If you ever get carried away, trust me Aang, I will make sure that you will never have children!" Sokka threatened loudly, the whole room began to laugh uncontrollably when Aang nervously shifted his weight crossing his legs.


End file.
